1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for cutting glass and, particularly, to a method for cutting chemically strengthened glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Common glass is not directly used in electronic devices. The common glass includes sodium silicate. After the common glass is strengthened then it is used in electronic devices. The common glass is put into nitrate of potassium (KNO3) solution and K ions of the solution take the place of Na ions of the common glass. Thus chemically strengthened glass is obtained.
The chemically strengthened glass is cut into different sizes by Computer Numerical Control (CNC) technology. But, the chemically strengthened glass has a burr after being cut.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for cutting chemically strengthened glass, which can overcome the limitation described.